Meeting of Chance
by BEAVIS86
Summary: After Kim's graduation Shego disapeared now it is 4 years later the ar both living and working in the same town in northern Albetra. One day they happen to meet both using asumed names KIGO/AU all will be explaned in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney

An: Kim is living under a fake name it is Beth Navratil/ Shego is also using a different name it is Sharon Gording thought it would make it alittle easier to know All Names will be used.

As a 20 year old redhead is walking down the street by an elementary school she pauses to lean on the fence and watch the kids playing in the school yard.

_If only life were still that simple I would give anything to go back to that time when I could just be normal. _She thinks to herself and with a sigh she pulls herself off the fence and turns to continue on her way when she hears panicked screams coming from a brunette teacher running after one of the young boys on the play ground. With a quick scan the redhead realizes that the child is running for the street and the teacher is too far from him before he goes though the gate ,not more than 50 metres from her, and into the busy street. Without a second thought the young woman snaps into action and intercepts the boy just as he steps on the side walk but with all of her momentum she trips when she reached forward to grab the kid with a twist mid air the redhead comes down with the boy positioned on her chest.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she steps closer the boys teacher scolds him for running off like he did by saying "Jake you can't be doing that you are going to hurt yourself by running off into the street." As she bends down to take the boy off the young redhead that helped save him looking down at the hero she says " Thank-you are you alright ,Prin...I mean Kim Possible!" She exclaims in surprise as she realizes who just stepped in to save the day and her carrier.

Not noticing the slip Kim starts say "yes I'm fi--" trialling off as she recognizes that voice and looks at a familiar face she has not seen for four years and not to mention hearing a name she has not used for a couple years now. She starts to say with a shocked expression "I'm sorry but I don't go by that name anymore She-"But is cut off when the other woman shakes her head.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know now let me introduce myself I am Sharon Gording and this little trouble maker here is Jake one of my students." She states in a matter of fact tone while motioning to the boy still sitting on Kim's chest.

"Well yes Mrs. Gording and I go by Beth Navratil now could you please take him off me its getting hard to breath." Kim says with a laboured breath.

Bending down to remove Jake form Kim's chest the pale green teacher says "It's Miss and Sharon is just fine. If I may are you alright Miss. Possi...er I mean Navratil?"

"Oh you know Kim is fine just don't tell anyone and yeah I just have a scratch on my arm or call me Beth." She says with any easy breath now that Jake was not on top of her she was able to sit up and inspect the cut on her arm. "Um maybe I should wrap this before it makes a mess on my shirt." Kim said looking at the 1 inch rip in her forearm with little concern.

Noticing the small pool of blood on the side walk from the cut on Kim's arm Sharon says "Yeah uh you should fallow me I'll take you in to see the nurse to get get that looked at right away." With a shaky voice tiring not to alarm the boy in her arms. "And we should get you checked out too Jake." Looking at the boy that is now trembling in her arms because the whole situation finally sunk in and it is starting to terrify him. With her free hand Sharon starts to rub the boys back tiring to calm him down as he buries his face in her shoulder. "Come on Kim lets get that cut looked at then you can get back to your day and Thank-you again for stopping him." She comments with a smile while still comforting Jake.

"Really it was no big and I'll be fine I can take care of this remember Ive had worse thanks to you and the others" Kim replies in a dead tone remembering some of her past.

"Please do not, I mean do not say things like that here they don't know who I really am and I don't need people finding out who I am you understand ,as I can see is what your up to around here hey Beth?." Sharon hissed quietly at Kim. "It's not safe to be around me right now we need to get you checked out and on your way quickly Kim." she whispered with concern and worry showing on her face.

Taking note of the expression Sharon's face Kim was able to come to one very quick conclusion so she just had to ask. "Is this why its been four years since we have seen each other there is someone after you isn't there? You know I could help if you just let me in if you'll except my help that is and to be honest I was little worried about you." Looking over at the other woman as they entered the school she could see that she was right Sharon was in hiding from someone or something from their past. Before either could respond ,the two women were interrupted by a young woman that seemed to walk through the wall.

"Um excuse me Miss. Go but there is no one in charge of your class right now and I was sent to see if everything was alright with you because you know....." The young woman trailed off when she looked at Kim and noticed the blood on her arm. "oh my lord what happen to you how did you get that cut on your arm." She asked starting to go very pale at the sight of Kim's blood.

"Its O.K. Kate if you take Jake and watch my class I'll escort Miss. Navratil here to the nurses office." Sharon said as she handed Jake off the young woman. "Before you say it yes she does and no she is not."Looking over at Kim ,Sharon sighed and thought. _"Knowing her you'll probably get a chance to meet her again she doesn't know how to give up."_

"Um, I'm Beth Navratil and you must be one of the teachers here sorry I'll just be going" Kim said in a rather shy tone that made both Sharon and Kate look at her.

Rolling her eyes Sharon just shrugged and replied "Look you are not going any where until I get that cut taken care of for you, now if you would not mind Kate take Jake and watch my class I'll be right up." As she steps away to lead Kim down to the nurses room.

"Ouch. Hey careful that hurts!"

"Oh quiet being such a baby how did you ever deal with these things when we were still fighting? By the way I thought that this cut was a little bigger outside."

"Oh yeah the light must be hitting it differently in here making it look smaller is all." Kim answered trying and hopping that Sharon would buy the lie. "Besides I was a little more gentle when dealing with the cuts and other wounds you inflicted ,plus my mom has a soft touch when she dealt with the ones I couldn't reach thanks to you."

Sharon stopped what she was doing and shuddered "You know I never wanted to hurt you when we fought I truly am sorry if I caused you any trouble with any of the your injuries."

"Look Sheg- I mean Sharon I do not hold anything against you I'm sure that I gave as good as I got didn't I?" Kim enquired with a half smirk.

"Kimmie I left because I um uh...... look never mind its not important why I left but you need to distance yourself from me because it could be very dangerous for you if you stick around the people I'm hiding from are not to be taken lightly they mean business understand ?" As she gave Kim a very stern look that meant she was serious.

"I can't just walk away you need help and I'm here to offer it." Kim said looking to Shego's now scowling eyes and with a shudder she says. "I'm not going to walk out on you like you walked out on everything in your life."

With that Shego grabs the redhead by the shoulders and snarls "How dare you ,you have no idea why I ran from you when you made your little declaration of love for me, you have no idea why I left my life before you and I don't need your help!" Shaking her head Shego mutters. "It is just safer for you to leave and stay away you have no idea about this, now just leave and don't look back forget about me!" with that Shego releases Kim and turns to leave when she notices the look on Kim's face. "Don't give me that look its for your own good."

Noticing the tears starting to form in Shego's eyes Kim reaches out for her only to have Shego shun away. "Shego I can't just walk away you need help and I have a very good idea as to who is after you." Kim stops and notices that Shego has started to shake Kim reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pen and paper she wrights down her new name and phone number and hands it to Shego saying. " I've got another couple of days off then I'll be at work for two weeks." As she holds out the slip of paper to Shego. Shego reaches out to take it from Kim as she stands up to leave and says. "Good you know I can help and I really hope that you call before and if you don't call before I'm back to work just leave a message I'll get back to you. I want to help and you should really call me, until later." With that Kim walks out the door and back out on to the street.

Watching as Kim leaves Shego falls to the floor and lets the tears that she was holding back flow as free as rivers. "Why does this always happen to me? Why does the thing I desire the most have to be right in front of me but so far out of my reach why, why, why? Its just not fare it never is!" As she continues to cry Shego does not realize that she is not alone that someone has been standing in the door way listening the whole time.

When the other person makes his presence by placing his hand on her shoulder and in a rich southern ascent he says. "Now Cherie there is no need to be like that she has found you is that not what you have been hoping for all these years?" As he reaches down to collect Shego in his arms only to pause when Shego shakes her head.

When another southern more feminine and softer voice speaks up behind him. "Now I do declare Remy you really know how to make a girl jealous and there you go praying on her insecurities again." As both Shego and Remy's eyes snap up to meet the new figure she just shakes her head and chuckles remarking. "I'm only kidding , what seems to be her problem now I thought she had gotten over that one?"

Shaking his head Remy just sighs and with a touch of sorrow in his voice he says. " Unfortunately her little flame found her here and stopped by today just as a happenstance of fate." Looking over at Shego then back to the newcomer then continues by saying. "As you can see Rouge this little visit from her estranged little friend it has left her all torn-up and tangled inside." He than looks down at Shego Remy sighs and finishes with. "The poor child doesn't know which way is up at this time Rouge and for someone as strong willed and intendant as she is it is not an easy place to be. She needs my help with this and I'm not the kind of person to turn my back on any friend especially one as old as her."

Looking down at the woman in her lover arms Rouge sighs and with a huff she says. "I know Mon-Ami its alright I understand that the tries you have to this run deep and that there are many things that you would do but your loyalty to a friend is the only driving light that you can always be guided by, and you will move heaven and hell to do anything that is possible to help in anyway you can." Placing her gloved hand on his shoulder Rouge says with another sigh. "You know as much as I hate that you always have someone from your past showing up for help I'll always stand behind you to help anyway I can."

Standing up with Shego in his arms Remy turns to Rouge and with a nod motions for her to fallow them. "You know I love you and do appreciate your help with this but now we must take this one back to her room so she can rest and I can make a plan." With that he walked down the hallway to Shego's room.

Shego woke-up with a start she could scene someone in her room as she scanned the room she could not see anyone. A little more concerned she rose out of her bed with her hand glowing green ready for a fight and illuminating her room when a deep voice from one of the shadowy corners made her jump. As the figure in the corner stepped out into the light he said. "You know they always said that you can't sneak up on a thief and your the first one that it's true about, the exception not the rule eh?"

With that Shego extinguished her hands and turned on the lights scowling at the man in her room she growls. "Your not the first man to sneak into my room while I slept but really the first time it happened did not end well in his favour. What do you want Logan?" With that Shego crouched down in her fighting stance eyeing her guest waiting for a reason to tare his head off.

Raising his hands Logan just says. "Wow now calm down I not here for that I'm sorry you think that but I have some advice for you that can't wait till morning. Now if you'll relax a little if it will make you more comfortable we can talk in the lunch room."

Relaxing her stance when she scened that he meant her no harm Shego sat down in the chair beside her and motioned for Logan to do the same asking. "So what could you possibly want to tell me?"

With a smirk Logan sits down on the corner of desk behind him and chuckles before saying. "My birth day."

"Okay so you broke into my room in the middle of the fucking night to tell you birth day could it not have waited till morning cause if you did not notice I did not have the best damn day." Shego huffed while crossing her arms in front of her.

"Now don't get like that it will all be relevant when I let you know and say what I need to, it will give you a glimpse at who I really am and that we are not that different."

With a scowl Shego just huffs. "Fine I'll bite what is it?"

With a chuckle Logan just shakes his head and with a smile he says. "First what I'm going to tell you must not be told to anyone and second Kate you should leave now this does not concern you." With that Kate steps out of the shadow and walks through the door. "Alright now that we are alone, Shego I have seen allot in my life because I'm over a century old I was born in the North West Territories of Canada on May 17, 1879."

As Shego's jaw drops her eyes go wide as saucers in shock with a gasp she clears her throat and starts to say. "That is impossible you can't be that old, I thought what you were going to tell me was going to help not piss me off?"

"Take it how you want Shego but that is the truth now as to what I'm going to tell you it is just advice and you don't have to take it so here it is go find her and together figure out what you need to do to stop the people your hiding from because you aren't the type to hide for long. You need her help Shego and she has offered so take it you might just like how that turns out. With that said I'll leave you to think thing over now good night Shego."

As Logan gets up to leave Shego looks up at him and says. "Before you leave tell me just how in the hell do you know who I am." As her door close behind Logan Shego hears him say. "I know more about you than you think like what that name means Sharon now good night." More puzzled and confused than before Shego just crawls back in her bed to try and get some sleep.

Across town a red head sits bolt upright in her bead as she wakes for the morning looking over at her alarm clock she groans at the fact that she has woke up early on a Saturday, then she remembers what it was that woke her up. With a sigh she runs her hand through her untamed mess of hair scratching her head. She pulls out her Kimmunicator as she dials a number she gets up and walks out to the kitchen in her apartment she sakes her head. "I hope he still has his Kimmunicator after all this time or if he'll even answer this was a bad idea."

Just before she ends the call a bold haired young mans face appears on the screen. "Hey Wade what's up? Oh man holy-shit Kim its you right its not just Wade playing jokes again because if it is I told this ones not very funny."

"No Ron it is really me, how have you been?" Kim asks as she pours a cup of coffee looking at her former side kick.

"I've been good you know still doing missions with Wade and going to school. I haven't heard from you for along time none of us have we're all worried oh and Monique is still made at you for leaving. Is everything alright are you finally coming home Kim?"

"Oh yeah every thing's fine Ron and no I've still got things to sort out so I'm not coming home just yet. I just had a run in with an old foe and I was just thinking about something."

"Okay so you woke me up on the week end to tell me that you been going rounds with an old enemy and thinking about what? You know not that I'm not happy to hear from you Kim its just, I don't know, I really don't." With that Ron looks at Kim with both concern and contempt for being woken up on a Saturday.

"Ron you don't need to get like that I'm sorry really I am, I just needed space for everyone. No I was not fighting with her I just talked and she treated a cut I got when I saved one of her students." Kim stops in the middle of her thought when she noticed the look Ron was giving her. "Okay what Ron?"

"Yeah Kim kinda being a little vague here need a bit more info as to who your talking about."

"Oh yeah sorry Ron it was Shego but she gone to ground using a fake name at least it could be a fake name."

"Uhm Kim are you saying that you had Shego within reach and you did not arrest her?"

"Ron what would I arrest her for? She was forgiven for all her crimes when she helped us save the world."

"I don't know K.P. its just that it was Shego I'm sure they could find something like come on its Shego we're talking about here plus you just said that she has gone into hiding so I'm sure that there is something."

Kim just scowls at her friend and with a sigh she says. "She not the same person that we fought Ron and to arrest her for just being Shego is not what I do. Acutely Ron I don't do that anymore and she is hiding just like I am."

Flailing his hands in front of him self Ron just says "Okay okay I get it Kim I surrender you know guilty until innocent and all that. Now that is not why you called is it?"

"No Ron its not and its the other way around. As I said earlier after I talked to Shego I was thinking but I needed to ask you something."

"Okay K.P. whatever I said now whats up?"

"Um I really don't know how to ask this but Ron do you remember my friend Sharon from when we were young?"

"Yeah K.P. you mean, her she was always around pushing me over or throwing things at me what about her? It has been so long why would you ask about her?"

"Yeah well she ,you two didn't get along very well did you, but this is going to sound weird but I think she might have been closer than I thought for a long time and I mean like on a daily bases. I really need to know if you remember did she have green skin?"

"Kim I really can't say spent to much time running away and ah you know." With a sheepish look Ron blushes and rubs his neck before continuing. "you know spent to much time hiding behind you to keep her away from me, but Kim you really need to call and talk to your parents they're worried about you oh and you need to try get a hold of Monique." With that Ron gives her a very serious look that just enforces what he is saying.

Kim was stunned by the look that Ron was giving her she just stared at him and nervously reach up with her free hand and played with her hair scratching the back of her neck. She just deadpanned. "Well yeah you might be right Ron but I'm just not sure if I can. I've shut them out but I don't know if I would be able to talk with them without it hurting." She looked on as he nodded. "Oh by the way how is school going?"

"I really think that it would be good for your parent to hear form you, I'm giving your mother your phone number next time I talk to her alright K.P. and yeah schools fine like I mean its school after all?" Ron states looking at her with a raised eyebrow and shakes his head.

"Okay well I guess I'll just let you get back to what ever you do then bye and thank you Ron." With that Kim waved at him and turned off her Kimmunicator.

As Kim picked up her coffee cup as she thought about what Ron had said to her what was he saying? As she was sitting there sipping her coffee Kim pulled out a leather bound note book as she set it on the table she opens it to a page marked by a fountain pen as she picks up the pen Kim sighs scribbling on the page. "Great its out of ink this is just what I need." With that she unscrews the nib from the pen to find that there is no ink in it at all "well thats good now to find a new ink well." Moving to the counter Kim digs through a drawer after a moment she finds what she is looking for sitting down at the table Kim reassembles her pen. Staring at the the note book in front of her Kim shakes her head and with a sigh she begins to wright, but if someone was to read what she wrote they would be completely confused because it is all questions with no answers and answers with no questions.

For some reason her diary is not helping her situation any and Kim just feels an emptiness growing inside of herself. _"I guess Ron was right I should just call mom let her know that I'm alright. Yeah she'll be pissed if Ron gives her my number before I call her. I mean she's going to be mad as it is but, yeah I'll call her later she's probably sleeping now."_ With that Kim get up to get ready for her day as she grabs some clothes pilling them on the bathroom before getting in the shower.

After her shower Kim dried herself off and started to get dress in loose jeans and a T-shirt. Walking out of her bathroom Kim ran a brush through her hair to help it dry and also to keep it from going all wild Africa on her as she would call it. Entering her kitchen she set down her hair brush beside the other two brushes she had on her counter, _"no wounder I can't find the Bloody things when I need them!"_ With that Kim collected all of her brushes taking them and placing them back in the bathroom. Back in the kitchen she reached into a cupboard and retrieved a bowel pouring some Cheerios's in the bowel she lets out a displeased groan when she only gets half a bowel. Moving over to the fridge to grab some milk Kim starts cursing her luck when she finds that she doesn't have any. "A well to hell with it I'll grab something on the way." She says as she leaves grabbing her Kimmunicator and keys she sets out to the shop to check on her truck.

As Kim enters the shop she sees the mechanic working on her truck so she calls out to let him know she's there. "Hey Sal whats going with the truck?"

After a dull thud and a series of profanity Kim hears some mumbling then "Hey Kim could you throw you gear on and give me a hand hear after I'm the inspection on this I've got three break downs they left out back." After that there is another series over profanity.

"Yeah sure thing I hope all that cursing isn't about my truck is it Sal?" Now standing next to her truck Kim ask as she slips on a pair of coverall's.

"Uh oh no not at all its just one of the breakdowns is going to be a real piece of work the moron running it really did a number in it." With that Sal slides out from under Kim's truck right beside her and wile looking up at her from his back he says. "I'm all done with this one I'll open the doors can I get you to drive this out and pull up in front of 57 we need to drag it in. The straps are already on it just hook up and I'll meet you out there, gotta grab a coffee."

As Sal turns to leave Kim says. "Hey I picked one for you at Tim's when I stopped for breakfast there's also a doughnut around here too if you want."

"Now Beth you know you spoil me when you do things like that and you know that the old lady don't like it when I drink that stuff." He answers with a wink.

Handing Sal his coffee and the doughnut Kim/Beth just shrugs. "Well whatever I won't tell if you don't its just cheaper as a meal and besides think of it more as payment for takin' care of my truck like you do." With that all of Kim's bad feelings from meeting Shego and talking to Ron melt away. Sure it is not the same feeling that she got when she saved the world but she is not Kim Possible teen hero right now she is Beth Navratil oilfield worker/truck driver.

As Kim hops up in the cab of her truck she turns the key in the old Kenworth and its 475 Cummins engine rumbles to life. After letting the idle drop she she depresses the clutch pedal to the floor and tries to slide the transmission into first then she hears a loud ZERRRR as the gears grind. After trying a couple more times Kim sticks her head out the drivers window and calls out. "Hey Sal did you do something to the clutch break cause I just can't seem to get it in first."

"Yeah I was setting it up when you came in, here watch out I'll giver a try." With that Kim climbs down and Sal climbs up into the cab. When Sal gets in the seat after he depresses the clutch peddle he lets it out and shuts the truck off. "Now Beth I thought that you would have noticed that there was no resistance on the peddle I forgot to reset it after disengaging it."

With a very sheepish look Kim/Beth answers. "Yeah I thought there was something wrong but I just thought it was me I had a bad day yesterday, must still be bothering me is all."

Before going into a rant about knowing better Sal looks over at her and asks. "Beth are you alright, I mean do you want to talk about it. I've got a couple daughters you age and I might be able to help if you need it and I kind of think of you as my daughter in a way anyhow."

After hearing what Sal had just told her Kim/Beth feels her eyes well up and she just shakes her head. "Thank you Sal but really its nothing I just met an old friend yesterday its nothing really." She says trying her best not to start tearing up in front of Sal.

"Okay tell you what let step outside for a smoke and you can tell me about your friend because that meeting seems to have effected you more than you think, now come on." With that the both of them walked outside and sat at a picnic table.

As they both sat having a couple smokes Kim told Sal all about meeting up with Shego the day before and why she came to the shop today. The one thing that she did not tell him was that her and Shego were not exactly friends or how they met. As he crushes out his smoke Sal looks over at Kim/Beth taking in what she is saying as well as how she acts when she talks.

When Kim finishes Sal takes a deep breath and asks. "Now Beth this is going to sound weird but do you have feelings for this Sharon person or are you just lonely. Not to pry but it could be that you miss what you left and your hopping that Sharon would be your answer."

Taken a little off guard by his statement Kim just stares at Sal before crushing out her own smoke and asking. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I should just go out and get laid is that what your saying?"

"Oh god no you should know better then anyone the kind of sick fucks that hang around this town in the bars. No what I'm saying is that.. well acutely I'm asking is this the life that your thought you were going to have?"

"Well I never really thought about it I just went with the flow you know doing what needed to be done." Kim answered with a shrug.

With a nod Sal stands up and says. "I see go were the wind blows you eh Beth. Well lets get your truck fixed so I can start on that pile of shit out back."

Kim stands up and fallows Sal back in the shop as they finish her truck she offers to help with the other three which is greatly appreciated. When they finally finish six hours later Sal says two things to Kim before they leave. "Now Beth if this Sharon means that much to you you should really let her know before one of you moves and thank you the old lady will like that I'm home before midnight you didn't need to stay and help like you did."

Opening the door of her pick-up Kim says. "Don't worry it was nothing I didn't not have anything planed for today and thank you for the advice." With that they both left the shop yard with Sal locking the gate behind them.

Back in her apartment and feeling much better about her self Kim makes herself something to eat for dinner and settles down for the evening. After finishing her dinner Kim watches some movie on T.V. not really paying attention to it she plans out the next day. "I'm going call mom and see Shego weather she likes it or not." With that Kim retires for the night tomorrow is another day after all.

Well I really hope that I did not lose anyone on this one. I'm working on a prologue for this it should be short and will stand alone. I have no idea how long this story will be I also don't know when I'll have the next chapter up and make no promisses just know that there will be another one. One last thing I would like to say thank you to Poetheather1 she helped with some of the feelings in this which got me thinking so I changed the way I had some of the story flowing, thank you and check out her Tangle Up In Green its a good story. Enjoy life and as always good form.


	2. Chapter 2

Discalmer:Kim possible belongs to Disney

As tears slide down a young womans face and hit the worn picture she is holding she can't help but ask it. "Why did she have to make me feel like this? You were the one and only but then I had to find her again, would you forgive me for this? We promised each that we would be the only ones for each other. That we would be together forever but then that car accident took you from me but I still keep my promise to you." She then wipes the picture dry trying to preserve what is left of the picture with a sigh she opens a little box reaching down to place the picture in the box she pauses when she sees another picture with three smiling young women. With a sigh she places the picture back in the box. "Those were happier times." With that she lays down on her bed curling into a ball as she starts to cry herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim sirs in her sleep as she realizes that her Kimmunicator is ringing on her night stand with a huff she reaches for it, _"the one day I want to sleep in and no my boss has to call me"_. As she picks up the device hitting send and placing it to her ear she say"You've got Beth whats up?"

"Oh I'm sorry Beth I must have dialled the wrong number I was just looking for my daughter Kim." The person on the other end answers in a chipper tone.

Her sleep fogged mind tries to grasp who Kim would be to no avail with a cough she clears her throat and says. "Hey no big everybody makes mistakes bye."

In hearing her daughters clear voice the woman on the other end says in her most excited tone. "Kimmie is that you? I'm so happy to hear your voice are you all right?"

Her mind still focused on sleep Kim replies. "Um no I'm Beth Navratil like I told you this Kim your looking for does not live here now if you don't mind I would like to get on with my day."

As she is going to hang up Kim hears from her phone. "Hey wait can I ask you a question? If you don't mind."

With a sigh she lifts the phone back to her ear. "Fine what would you like to know?"

"Well other than the fact that you sound like my daughter, um which Navratil are you?"

With the pieces slowly falling together still sleepy and not realizing she is talking to her mother she just replies. "I'm sorry but that is personal and I don't see what business it is of yours."

"Well I'm sorry but I was just wondering because I'm Anastasia Navratil but I go by Anne Possible now."

As the two names run through her mind two things click and with that Kim exclaims. "Mom! I'm sorry mom its me Kim."

"Well its about time you come to your scenes, I miss you Kimmie, now what are you doing where are you, are you alright?"

"Wow mom slow down, I miss you to and yes I'm fine mom." As tears start to roll down Kim's face she feels her throat swelling.

"Kimmie everyone here misses you are you going to come home soon." Anne asks as her voice starts to crack.

Gathering all of her strength and will power Kim sighs. "No mom I've got things that I still need to do here I can't come home yet."

"Well can I come to see you then it would be nice its been to long honey."

"No mom I don't think that would be a good idea, just like I said there are things that I have to do here, I'll come home when I can."

With sorrow and regret coming through in her voice Anne says. "Now Kimmie I'm sorry that I was not there for you but you shouldn't shut everyone out just because of it, come home everyone misses you."

"Now mom...." Kim stops to rub her eyes and clear her throat before continuing. "Now mom you know that is not the reason I left its just...just something I had to do I just need a little more time. I'll come back when I can O.K. mom."

"Fine Kimmie, now Ron said that you asked about Sharon is there something you wanted to know?"

A little shocked by the change of topic Kim is silent, after finding her voice she asks. "Do you remember if she had green skin?"

Expecting the question and knowing what Kim wants to hear Anne decides not to answer honestly. "No I don't remember that much about her Kimmie but what I can tell you is that you two were inseparable for the most part."

"Um thank you mom but I got that much." Kim deadpans at the lack of information her mother gave her.

"Well you know if your going to be like that I won't help you." Anne sarcastically remarks knowing that Kim will calm down after that.

"I'm sorry mom its just I had figured that out after talking to Ron I also got that she did not like him that much."

"Okay Kim well I wouldn't say that she did not like Ron it was just how she was use to dealing with boys is all. Now what I can tell you is her name and that was..."

Kim cuts her mother off there snarling. "I know mom Sharon Gording I've got that already."

Angry with her daughters rudeness Anne just growls. "Elizabeth."

"What?"

"Yes Kimmie-cub her middle name was Elizabeth now you should be able to figure it out on your own and I will be calling from time to time good bye, Love you Kim."

"Oh yeah thanx mom love you too." With that both women end the phone call.

Placing her Kimmunicator back on the her night table and flops back down in her bed. With a sigh she starts to run Sharon's full name through her head as she slowly drifts off to sleep again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim wakes up later in the morning when loud thud echoes through her apartment rubbing her eyes she sits up with a groan. "Is it just too much to ask for just one peaceful day of rest," she mumbles looking over at the, "guess not well better put some clothes on and see what the hell is going on out there." With that she pulls on the pair pants form beside her bed, walking out of her room Kim catches a glimpse of herself in a mirror. "Okay this just looks ridicules well at least my hair can be fixed with a hat." She mutters to herself seeing her outfit and garbing a hat shaking her head while heading for door she mutters. "Well at least Mo isn't here she'd kill me if she ever caught me leaving the house in an oversize night shirt, greasy jeans and a faded ball cap."

Reaching for the door nob Kim hears a lot of yelling and screaming, from the sound of things it seems to be an argument between a man and woman. Realizing this she is just about to turn back into her apartment, because well couples argue all the time it seems harmless. Turning her back to the door the argument stops sounding harmless when she hears the man yell something followed by another loud thud followed by sobbing just outside her door. Knowing exactly what is going on out in the creatively dressed red heads blood begins to boil as she reaches out for the door again _"If there is one thing that pisses me off more than being woken up early its being woken up early by this, you will pay you FUCKING COWARD!" _

With that thought running through her head Kim throws her door open seeing the pron form laying at her feet she looks up to see a smiling man standing across the hall from her with a growl she asks. "Just what the fuck do you think your doing out here?!"

With a smug smile he just laughs at her, ok the guy is six foot seven he's not going to be to intimidated by a little five foot nine red head, when the man is done laughing he snarls. "Well look at the little busybody sticking her nose in where it'll get hurt now just close the door this is none of your concern."

As an evil smile plays across Kim's face she gets a twinkle in her eyes and anyone that has seen this before would know that its not a good sign for the person its directed at, and she just says in a cold tone. "Its not is it well the argument you two were having that woke me up no probably not, but when it ends up crashing against my door yeah I think it becomes my business." With that her smile widens as thinks,_ "Well this is surly going too be fun stupid jack ass."_

Crossing his arms over his chest the man just huffs. "Ha like I'm scared of you like I mean five foot fuck all and what 75 pounds wit sand in yer pockets. No you should just turn around and close the door, turn on some music or somethin' just forget bout this little lady."

"Tell you what you walk away and I promise not to hurt you." Kim deadpanned nodding to the man, her evil glint and smile deepening as she glared pure hatred at him, while closing her door behind her.

"Fine I gave you fare warning time for you to bleed bitch." With that he lunged at Kim and ceasing her around the throat. As her slams Kim's back against the door and lifting her off her feet he chuckles.

Knowing this move was coming Kim braced as well as she could and rasping around the mans tightening grip she asks. "Why are you laughing you just made a very pain full mistake." With that she quickly strikes in an upward move with a lot of force on the bottom of the mans elbow. Snapping his elbow backwards he screams wide eyed in pain at Kim's attack and strength. After the man released his grip on her throat Kim then goes on the attack with a flurry of jabs to his solar-plex fallowed by an uppercut to the mans jaw knocking him out cold.

The whole dance took less time than Kim would've liked but it did push the brute back into his apartment where she able to see the extent of his little argument. Looking around then looking into the hall where the battered woman still laying in front of door Kim says. "Well its a good thing I have an extra room all set up that you can use until we get this mess sorted."

Walking over to open her door and collect the woman from the floor. When she crouches down to to lift the woman off the floor but as she touches her Kim hears the woman gasp trying to calm the woman Kim says. "Shhh its alright I'm Beth you can stay in my guest room for now your safe now."

As Kim takes her in and lays the woman down on her spare bed she starts to moan and saying something about a daughter. Not really knowing the woman Kim asks. "Where is she and what is her name?" After getting the girls name Kim looks at the woman and thinks. _"Oh that poor thing is probably traumatized from the fight I really hope that she'll come with me."_ Kim then says as she leaves. "I'll grab some clothes for you while I'm over there if thats alright with you." Looking over Kim sees the woman nod in agreement.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

Well Kim was right when she found the little girl she curled up hiding under her bed. It took half an hour to get her to come out after that Kim carried the child and the bags that she had gathered back to her place. When she stepped over the man she had knocked out earlier Kim sighs thinking, _"wow he is really out of it I hit him harder than I though guess thats why mom was always saying that I need control my temper when I fight, well if hes still there in a few hours I'll call an ambulance for him." _

Once inside her apartment Kim sets the child in her arms down on the couch and turns to place the bags in the room with the child's mother. When she turns her back to the child the last thing that she would expect happens when the little girl starts too whimper. "Please don't leave me I'm scared I don't want to be alone," with that Kim looks down at the girl who has wrapped her arms around herself, "your leaving me because I'm green and I'm a freak isn't it?"

Kim is so shocked by the girls comments that she drops the bags she was holding and just stares at the girl who turns away. Before Kim could say anything her thoughts run wild asking. _"Why would this little girl say that?" _swallowing the lump in her throat Kim reaches out for the child saying. "No thats not it I was just going to check on your mom to see how she's doing and leave these bags for her." Motioning to the two duffel's and one suit bag. When she notices that the child is looking at her again Kim says. "Hey how about you come with me but first you have to tell me your name or I'm just going to have to call you kiddo O.K." Finishing with a smile Kim see the girls tears have quite.

The little green child shakes her head as she reaches up to rub her eyes. Now any other time Kim would've fond that to be just adorable but today is a totally different story. Kim is kneeling in front of the child when she gurgles in a small voice. "My name is Alice but Kiddo would be fine if you like."

Reaching out to collect Alice in her arm Kim says. "It is nice to meet you Alice I'm Beth now how about we go check on your mom Eh Kiddo." As Kim lifts her she nods and buries her face in the shoulder that Kim's hair is hanging over. _"With all the things that have happened this morning why do I feel that this is weird, like I mean this child is olive green with blond hair and blue eyes, and her nesting her face in my hair is weird okay fine."_

Opening the door Kim breaths a sigh of relief when she sees that the blond woman is sleeping rather peacefully. "Look Kiddo your mom is sleeping she is fine, now lets go watch a movie or something." While Alice looks over at her mom and just nods then buries her face in Kim's shoulder again. _"Well that might explain the hair guess I'll have to ask bout the skin a little later though and I also have to ask about her obsession with my hair."_

Walking back out into her living room Kim sets Alice down and says. "Ok Kiddo I'll see if I have any movies that you can watch." Looking through her movie collection Kim finds two movies that Alice could watch. When she turns around Kim sees that Alice is shaking again as she moves to sit beside the girl Kim asks. "Whats wrong Kiddo?"

Alice looks up with tears in her eyes and asks. "Your not going to hurt mommy are you?" Then she looks down wrapping her arms around herself.

Kim is stopped dead in her tracks by the question all she can do is stare wide eyed at Alice and remember the poem **"Children Learn What They Live"** after she has recited the poem in her head she is able to find her voice. "Now Kiddo you and your mom are safe here no one will ever hurt either of you again." Sitting down beside the girl Kim wraps her arm around her holding out the two movies she asks. "Which of these do you want to watch?"

Alice looks up at Kim then down at the movies she can't help but think that this is some sort of trick. After staring at the movies she looks up at Kim with a puzzled look. Noticing this Kim looks down at Alice and is about to asks her if she is alright when Alice asks. "Beff what one should I pick?"

"Kiddo why would you ask that it is your choice." Looking down Kim can see that Alice is confused by this she says. "Okay Kiddo what about this one its about fish?"

Alice just shakes her head and says. "Fish are gross to slimy."

As Kim gets up to put the other movie in her dvd player she says. "Well that just leaves the one about monsters and aliens is that ok with you?"

"Yeah only if you stay with me monsters are scary." As she tucks her knees up to her chest.

Looking over her shoulder Kim sighs and says. "Yeah I'll be right here but this is about good monsters though." After putting the dvd Kim walks back to the couch and after sitting down Alice climbs into her lap. _"Okay this is just becoming to weird how long has this poor child lived in fear like this?"_

After the movie ends Kim looks down to find that Alice has fallen asleep in her as she gently lifts the sleeping child to place her on the couch beside her Kim thinks. _"Of all the things that I've seen why does this effect me so much." _With that she covers the child. After collecting some clean clothes from her room Kim sets them on the counter in the bathroom after closing the door behind her she starts the shower. Looking at herself in the mirror as she removes her shirt Kim notices two things that catch her attention one is the fact that she is not wearing a bra and the other is the medals hanging around her neck. Reaching down to grab one of them she looks at it as images of the day she earned it flash through her mind.

Caught up in the flash back Kim does not notice the bathroom door open up. She also didn't notice that Alice was standing there staring at the very same medal that Kim was holding. Alice calls out "Beff whats dat?" pointing at the medal and causing Kim to jump and spin.

Before she even realizes that it is Alice Kim hollers. "What do you think your doing in hear get out now!" As she covers herself with her hand and points at hte door.

Surprised, confused, and scared Alice wets herself and starts to shake. She asks herself where is the nice lady that saved me and mommy? Looking up at Kim with tears in her eyes she babbles. "I sorry Beff pwease don't hurt me, just had to go potty." Looking down at herself Alice hangs her head and starts to cower saying. "I sorry."

Seeing that she has severely scared the child and forgetting that she is topless she bends down collecting Alice in her arms she says. "No I'm sorry Kiddo its alright you shocked me is all. Now lets get you cleaned up and next time you should knock Okay."

As Alice nods Kim lifts her up standing her on the counter she looks at the her and asks. "Can you bath by your self or do you need me in hear with you?"

As Kim reaches to put her night shirt on again Alice asks. "Can you be in the bath with me?"

As Kim stops and looks at Alice she hesitantly replies. "Okay I guess that would be alright I mean we're both girls right?"

Nodding and lifting her shirt Alice just giggles. "Your funny, what are those?"

She asks pointing at Kim's medals again.

Thinking that Alice was pointing at her breasts Kim says. "They're what big girls like your mommy and I get." Then she looks down and realizes that Alice is pointing at her medals saying. "Oh you me those they are medals that I got for saving some important people from very bad men."

After Kim's statement Alice's eyes light up and she asks. "Can I see them, they are pretty."

Shaking her head with a laugh Kim says. "Yes after we get clean I'll let you wear them ok, now the bath is ready lets get in the tub." With that Kim lifts the now naked girl and places her in the tub. After removing her pants and underwear Kim joins Alice in the tub placing her between her legs.

As the two are having fun in the bath Kim does not hear the girls mother wake up and start moving around the apartment. As the blond woman looks around the apartment she hears her daughter and someone else laughing. Following the sounds she finds a closed door not even realizing that it is the bathroom she opens the door. As she enters the room both her and Kim look eyes and gasp.

Noticing the woman Alice squeals. "Mommy I getting all clean with Beff."

In total shock Kim gasps. "This is not what it looks like I'm soo sorry." As she covers herself and starts to get up.

The blond woman holds up her hand and says. "No its quite alright she always bathes with me you two can finish up and then I'm sure there are a few questions that you'll need cleared up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After drying off Kim changed into the clothes she had on the bathroom counter with Alice wrapped in a towel she opens the door to find the child some clothes and talk to the blond woman. As soon as she opened the door Alice droped her towel and started to streak through the apartment with a squeal. Sitting at the dining room table with a glass of water Alice's mother sees her streaking through the room and commands her to behave and put some clothes on. Stopping immediately she then disappeared into the room with her bag of clothes in it.

That is when Kim came around the corner of the kitchen with a very sheepish look she says. "I'm sorry about that she said that she would not do that."

Giving her a look of sympathy the blond woman just shakes her head saying. "That was your first mistake, you should never believe a four year old and especially not mine."

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners I'm Beth do you want some coffee?" Kim answers while getting some coffee brewing.

"Yes that would be nice thank you and I would have thought you were someone else. I'm Harley Quinn." With that she tenses expecting to have to doge a coffee cup or something when nothing comes she looks over at Kim who is puzzled. "You mean you don't know who I am?"

With a shrug Kim answers. "No though I have herd the name before can't say I know it, probably before my time." Not realizing she had just said that last bit out loud Kim turns back to the coffee pot.

When Kim turns back around she is met with a stare from Harley. "Before your time? So how are Anne and James Miss. Possible?"

As Kim fights the urge to throw something anything at this Harley Quinn. Kim just glares her hands tense at her side, her brain screaming that she should do something, and all of her mussels tightening up ready for a fight. After a very tense and uncomfortable silence Kim collects enough control to utter in an icy tone. "You should chose your words very careful because I am only asking once, how do you know me and is this all a set up?"

In hearing that tone Harley's world goes black as she remembers the last time she heard that tone. Hanging her head Harley remembers the last time she would ever see her Ivy as she lay dieing in her arms and the last thing that she told her before breathing her last breath.

Looking up at Kim with a look of total devastation Harley can only mumble. "I'm sorry I was not thinking please don't hurt me, I'll go get my daughter and we'll be on our way."

As she moves to get out of her chair Kim places her hand on Harley's shoulder. "No I'm sorry I over reacted you don't need to leave," as Kim's look softens she says, "If you need protection this is the safest place I can think of but you need to tell me what is going on." _"You told yourself that this is what you are running from why are you doing this? Can't you just close yourself off throw her out she does not belong here. You have no one up here to help you what are you doing?"_

With a shiver Harley looks into Kim's eyes she can't understand how this young woman can do this she was ready to kill one moment then the next it is all care and compassion. "How can you do that I thought you wanted to throw me and my daughter out and now you want us to stay? You say that you'll protect us and keep us safe."

Shaking her head Kim just says. "You know who I am or should I say who I was right, but you don't know why I'm up here working as I do under a false name. I'll just tell you that when your a hero there are three things that could happen, one you'll die a hero, two you see yourself become a villain, or you do something that just makes you sick so you cut all ties to life and hide from yourself."

"I see so it was the third one for you, so if you are hiding what do I call you then?"

Before Kim could answer Alice bursts into the room calling. "Beff, Beff, can I pway dis one?" she asks holding up a video game.

As Kim looks down at the game she shakes her head. "No Kiddo that one is not for little girls come with me I thing I've got one you can play."

As Kim takes the game from her Alice fallows her into the living room. It only takes a moment for Kim to find Alice the only game she has suitable for young children. After getting Alice started with the game Kim walks back into the kitchen.

As she enters Kim see Harley staring at her with a confused look. "What?"

"Its just the way you look at her it is not like anyone else, I mean you see my daughter as a child." Harley comments with a bit of sorrow in her voice.

Sitting down at the table Kim lifts her coffee mug taking a sip she asks. "Well she is isn't she?" Setting her mug back down she then comments. "Other than the fact she is green with blond hair and blue eyes she seems normal enough to me."

Looking at Kim in shock Harley can only utter. "What do you mean?"

"Well other than the fact that this is distracting from the real matter at hand blond hair on someone with green skin is not a good look." With Kim gets up from the table and moves over to the counter after filling her mug she holds up the pot motioning to Harley. "I know someone with green skin it doesn't bother me, more coffee?"

"Yes thank you well I guess I should tell you what your getting yourself into." Harley answers as Kim refills her cup.

As Kim sits back down at the table Harley starts telling her the story. Harley fills Kim in on how she was a villain and why she retired because she got pregnant with Alice. The whole story takes about two hours to tell.

Kim looks over at Harley when she finished and asks. "So this Ivy person had her DNA altered by a science experiment where some years the two of you come to have a child and retire only to be stalked by some crazed hero that just can't let go of the past, right?"

"Yeah thats it, you don't have to help he is dangerous after all he killed Ivy." She replied with tears in her eyes.

Kim reaches over and places her hand on Harley's looking her in the eye she says. "Look it must be hard to live with the fact that Ivy sacrificed herself so you and Alice could live, but you have to be strong for the both of you." With a smirk Kim continues. "He has only felt part of my fury trust me he my think hes bad but I'm down right deadly in the right setting. Now you need to spend some time with your daughter and I'll be out on the deck if you need anything just come and ask. Oh and feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you two get hungry."

With that Kim releases Harley's hand and walks out of the kitchen. _"Yeah fine mess you've got yourself in now. Well I just couldn't leave her to fend for herself could I? No you've gathered all this skill and strength to help people, so now you can't turn your back and walk away." _Out on the deck Kim sighs "Why do I always have to fight with myself like this?" She asks the air as she returns to her meditation.

A/N: Sorry if the ending fell flat its just I could not just leave it for the next chapter and it would have been too long and out of place to write the way I wanted. The prologue is still coming just having some with some of the details. Oh and if your wondering the end of the chapter Kim is arguing with herself, sometimes it helps with a problem and some of the language is on purpose I know Kim is American and probably would not use some of the phrases but remember she is hiding in Canada right now thus the accent.

As always good form.


End file.
